The Tablet Prophecy
by Evyira
Summary: Sometimes you don't know quite what your looking for but you know you want it. Problem is that the journey to find what you want usually changes your mind.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-**_ I do not own Inuyasha._

_Synopsis- Why can't anyone see how great he is? But no it was always his brother. Sesshoumaru this, Sesshoumaru that. Yeah he is just some stupid hanyou that is lucky even to bear some resemblance to his great father the king. So he just ran away he'd bet no one would care. No one but the stable girl who would follow him anywhere… It's a quest to prove his worth and finds that not everyone thinks he's useless and all it took was an odd adventure and a girl named Kagome._

__

* * *

><p><p>

**Prologue**

****

* * *

><p><p>

_The Kingdom of the West was in an era of peace. The youkai king, Inutaisho, was a wise and generous ruler but was discontent. He wished to travel so he started to train his full-blood eldest son, Sesshoumaru, to succeed him. It was arranged that Sesshoumaru would become king on his youkai maturing age at 200. _

_Inutaisho spent a majority of 50 years teaching his heir everything he knew not realizing he was neglecting his hanyou youngest pup, Inuyasha. _

_It was the year 1513 and Sesshoumaru's coronation was immanent. The humans in the land began to flee due to the fact Sesshoumaru held no secret of his distaste for the species and feared his rule._

_The hanyou prince Inuyasha also wanted to leave the kingdom but not necessarily to escape Sesshoumaru's wrath but to prove to his father that he was worthy to be his son. _

_Our story begins on a clear day in spring when Inuyasha stumbled across a prophecy that he believed would change his life. _

Inuyasha stared at the carefully written word on the scroll and hope filled him. This might be the answer to his prayers, his salvation, his destiny. He left the library in a hurry with the scroll clasped tightly in his hands. It was finally time to prove himself.

* * *

><p><em>-Please tell me if you think I should finish the story. Evyira.<em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong>

* * *

><p>Kagome wiped the back of her hand over her brow and smiled. She was one of the few humans that had hope that Prince Sesshoumaru would follow in his fathers footsteps she hadn't left the kingdom like so many others of her kind. Pity she had never met Prince Sesshoumaru to compare him with the kind ruler they had at the moment or she would have fled at the first whispers of change.<p>

As it were Kagome stayed at the castle tending the horses. She was from a long line of stable hands dating back to when the monks and miko's still roamed the lands and while it wasn't the most distinguished of jobs in the castle but it earned her and her family a home so for that reason she did not leave.

Kagome was happy and she had many prospects for her future in the offers a lot of young gentlemen.

Now Kagome wasn't a renowned beauty as the ladies of the castle were but her beauty was in her smile and the way she saw everything and appreciated it for what it was. Even dressed in worn riding clothes that were originally her fathers and her black hair unruly from the wind she had pretty glow about her that attracted people.

It was while working in those clothes and exercising her favourite horse come twilight she noticed a few of the other horses whickering to each other softly. Concerned that another snake had entered the stables she unsaddled her horse and went inside to calm the inhabitants while keeping a wary eye out for things that moved. She quickly hid when she heard footsteps and while her heart was racing she peeked at the newcomer.

A cloaked figure went up to one of the prized warhorses and tried to coax it out of the stall with an apple. Kagome picked up a nearby pitchfork and was about to confront the horse thief when the hood to the cloak fell back when the horse nudged the figure for more apples. It was the Prince but not the one to the crown. Kagome had only seen this Prince a few times from a distance and easily recognized his hereditary long silver hair that flowed to his waist. Sucking in her breath she wondered what on earth the Prince Inuyasha was doing in the stables at nightfall.

The Prince suddenly stilled in his saddling of the horse and looked around suspiciously his hanyou ears working wildly and Kagome feared she had been caught spying but then his attention went to the stables door and Kagome strained to hear the faint calling of the Princes name.

Shock went through her as she realized the Prince was in fact running away and was about to confront the Prince when he suddenly spoke.

'Sorry boy I don't have enough time to finish saddling you. I promise I will come back though and with power that rivals my half-brothers'

With that the Prince left the stables as though the hounds of hell were on his tail and Kagome with relief rushing through her veins at not being caught out. It took her less than a second though to realize the Prince had no protection and she panicked _'He is out there all alone with only his sword what should I do? Run to the castle? Scream for the guards? He just went and left his horse-'_

Kagome stopped mid thought and eyed his prized stallion. _'I couldn't possibly…'_

All thought left her as she stepped towards the horse summoning her courage she took a deep breath and with precision she deftly saddled and straddled the horse but not without grabbing a nearby hunting bow on the way out.

She rode out of the stables, out of the castle in pursuit of the escaping Prince all the while wondering what on earth she was doing.

She galloped halfway through the night and a small part of her was exhilarated that the warhorse did not tire. Through streams and woods she tracked the small amount of youki he emitted. She was one of the only humans that could do such a feat since the miko were all but eradicated from the western lands when youkai took over. Her family had a history of producing those with holy powers but she was the only one in several hundred years to receive the gift or curse in this case. If the youkai of the western lands found out she would be banished or even worse executed.

Anyhow she was thankful for this gift at this moment though as she guided her horse through some thickets. After another ten minutes she realized the Prince was tiring when larger traces of youki were left on the trail. She began to prepare her speech about how he should return to the castle when his tracks suddenly disappeared.

Kagome stopped the horse and started to take of the hood of her riding cloak when she heard a low growl.

'Why are you following me!' a voice demanded from the treetops and a figure dropped down claws brandished.

Kagome started to stutter as she realized it was the Prince Inuyasha himself.

'W-well I came t-to-'

'For Kami's sake spit it out!'

At that Kagome shut up and narrowed her eyes. Prince or not no one spoke to her that way when she had just ridden for hours. She pulled back her hood and eyed him distastefully

'Excuse me I have just ridden half the night chasing your sorry behind to tell you not to bloody leave the castle when your brother's coronation is coming up and you have the gall to be rude to me when I have done a very selfless thing!' Kagome paused for a breath as the Prince growled menacingly

'Now see here-'

'No will not 'see here' you march yourself back to the castle and be happy about it!'

The Prince just started spluttering.

'I 'aint going back to the castle and you of all people cant tell me too'

'What do you mean me of all people?' she whispered dangerously

'Well- I mean- you're a servant aren't you?'

'So what if I'm a servant? It doesn't mean I'm not right. You need to go back to the palace Prince Inuyasha'

'I 'aint going. You go back cause I'm heading outta' the Western Lands to find something.'

'I'm not going back without you!'

'Tough.'

With that he turned and stalked away leaving Kagome with a wicked idea.

'Fine I'll head back but as soon as I'm at the castle I'll tell the palace guard that you are escaping out of the Western Lands on a treasure hunt.'

The Prince turned and smirked,

'Nice try but none of them could track me.'

'Then I'll tell your father.'

At that the Prince stiffened and narrowed his eyes at her,

'You wouldn't.'

Kagome was the one that smirked this time,

'I would.'

* * *

><p>First Chapter. Please Review :)<p>

**-Evyira**


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2:<strong>

* * *

><p>Inuyasha grumbled under his breath as he travelled in the sunlight of a new day. The irritating servant girl happily trotted along beside him on <em>his<em> horse as she had for the past two days and her constant hum was driving him crazy.

'Shut up!'

Birds flew from the trees at his yell and the girl stared at him her brown eyes wide.

'I'm sorry?'

'Quit humming, even better quit breathing!'

The girl just scrunched her nose at him and huffed. In some small way Inuyasha was amazed at her defiance. He supposed it was because he was a hanyou and decided even though he was a prince he was the dirt underneath her feet. Wouldn't be the first time someone thought that and Inuyasha's mood was slowly getting worse.

He wondered again about how exactly he was caught in this position and scowled. Somehow this human managed to track him against all odds. He had first noticed someone following him and went to divert them but still the tracker followed so he went to confront them assuming it was one of Sesshoumaru's top hunters but instead it was a measly human girl. His pride took a huge blow and it put him in a horrible mood.

The girl made it worse though when she started to lecture him on his rudeness and then went on to blackmail him. He was now stuck with the pest until he could finish the prophecy and return to the palace with power that would make his father proud.

'I don't understand why we aren't going back to the castle' the girl grumbled under her breath not realizing Inuyasha could hear her perfectly

'Cause I 'aint ready to go back and you have to come cause your going to squeal to my old man if you go. We have been over this before and it 'aint sounding any better'

The girl just scowled.

'What is so important?'

' 'Aint none of your business wench'

'My name is Kagome. Ka-go-me. Use it.'

'Fine Ka-go-me it 'aint none of your business'

The girl named Kagome stopped _his_ horse and crossed her arms

'I refuse to go any further till you tell me where we are going.'

'Like hell, keep moving'

'No.'

Inuyasha growled, 'Yes'

'No'

'Yes'

'No'

'Yes!'

'No'

'For Kami's sake woman you are infuriating!'

'Stop being an conceited jerk then!'

'Fine you stubborn bitch! Here I don't care.'

With that Inuyasha thrust a scroll at her and stalked towards the nearest tree and jumped up.

'What's this?'

'The answer to your question wench.'

'Its Kagome to you Prince Inu-idiot'

'Shut up and read it' he growled back. Inuyasha watched through narrowed eyes as Kagome began to read it aloud

'_The Jewel will grant the wish_

_But first you face the fear_

_With the Words of Time_

_They will become clear'_

She looked confused and read it to herself a few more times trying to memorise it.

'You left the castle for a poem?'

'No you idiot a prophecy,' Inuyasha jumped from the tree and snatched back the scroll and rolled it carefully then placed it in his hakama, Kagome looked away repulsed.

'I want to find the jewel so I can wish to be as powerful as my brother'

Kagome swung her head back towards him confused, 'Why?'

'What do you mean 'why'? That's a stupid question, lets go' he ordered and stormed towards a copse of trees where he could see thin trails of smoke rising from the other side.

'_At least I'll get a bed to sleep in tonight instead of camping in these bloody woods with the irritating wench again'_

* * *

><p>The inn they decided to stay at was modest at best and it had a bar attached to the side. They housed the warhorse Kagome decided to call Hokoru in the stables available and Kagome, being a stablehand, was aghast at the state they were being able to help herself Kagome cleaned up Hokoru's stall a bit to what she considered a decent state and she and Inuyasha finally entered the main building.<p>

The inside of the building was worse than the outside and the stables put together and the characters that adorned the barstools matched the surroundings. Both being rather dirty and misshapen. Kagome cringed as she felt the eyes of lecherous men on her and so she practically glued herself to the Princes side. At his incredulous look she explained herself

'Sorry _Prince_ Inuyasha I'm only doing this cause if the think I'm '_with'_ you they'll leave me alone'

'Fine just don't call me 'Prince' here. I'm trying to keep a low profile,' he commanded haughtily.

'Good luck with that hair'

Inuyasha scowled and pushed her away from his side.

'No, no! I'm sorry' she apologized frantically as the men that occupied the bar stared out-right with wicked looks. Inuyasha sniffed conceitedly then grabbed her arm and dragged her away from the bar to the counter.

'One room please' he demanded the innkeeper.

'Hey be nice' Kagome admonished and smiled at the innkeeper apologetically. The innkeeper just scowled and led them to a somewhat rundown room

'That will be five silver coins' he told them nasally

'What there is no way this room is worth half that' Inuyasha growled and held out three silver coins. 'Your lucky to be even getting this'

The innkeepers scowl deepened but he took the coins.

'Enjoy your stay' he said mockingly and stormed off.

'Whiny miser' Inuyasha grumbled under his breath. Kagome just giggled and unrolled a futon.

'Where are you going to sleep?' she asked curiously.

'Against the wall, I don't trust this place.'

Kagome frowned.

'You know it isn't that appropriate you being in here'

'Don't flatter yourself wench your safe from me and besides we slept in closer in the woods I don't see how being in a room is any different'

Inuyasha had to duck as Kagome threw one of her riding boots at his head.

'You jerk! I happen to be a young lady with boundaries!'

'So! You're crazy wench!' he yelled as he dodged another boot. 'I'm going to the bar!'

'Fine, Good riddance!' She yelled back and settled in to sleep still simmering while Inuyasha grumbled all the way to the bar remembering to keep his hair covered this time.

Inuyasha was on his first drink when another customer in a hooded cloak sat next to him as he was brooding.

'Woman troubles?' the cloaked man asked after taking one look at his face.

'Wench troubles.' Inuyasha corrected taking a large gulp of strong alcohol.

'Oh…'

* * *

><p>A couple of hours and an intoxicated Inuyasha later the man in the hooded cloak was being very well informed<p>

'-and so now I havta' take the _stupid_ wench with me to find the- '_hiccup'_ –jewel'

'How terrible…' the man replied intrigued, 'What jewel is this?'

'Oh! The one that's gonna' make me king.' Inuyasha explained and finished off the drink the figure passed him

'How interesting… how did you hear of this 'jewel'?'

'Cause of the pro-cify' Inuyasha mispronounced as he stumbled over his words.

'A prophecy?'

'Yup, have a looksee' an eager Inuyasha said as he pulled out the scroll that held the words of the prophecy.

'Very interesting… May I have this?' the figure asked casually as he read the prophecy but Inuyasha had enough sense left to be suspicious

'No its mine' he growled

'Ok, ok I didn't mean any harm' the man placated 'How about instead we take a walk?'

Inuyasha eyed the man carefully but to his folly agreed. Inuyasha and the man left the bar and the man pulled back the hood of his cloak revealing a young man in his prime

'How about we travel together to find this jewel? We could leave the woman here as well' the man propositioned

Inuyasha thought seriously about it then remembered the way she kept close to his side when the men at the bar eyed her. The stupid wench wouldn't last a day without him. The youkai part of his blood was starting to get rid of the alcohol in his system and he was starting to think a little more clearly

'Sorry I promised she could come even if she is a wench' he told the man. The man frowned

'You have made a bad decision. I think it best you give me the scroll you don't deserve the jewel'

'You 'aint getting shit from me' Inuyasha snarled his head still a little woozy but clear enough.

'Your downfall'

The man with godlike speed pierced Inuyasha's chest and pulled away with the now bloody scroll in his clenched fist. Inuyasha howled and fell to his knees.

'Who are you?' he questioned his teeth clenched together in pain.

'Since you are going to die I may as well tell you'

The man laughed as he struck Inuyasha in the middle of the chest so it sent him flying. As he slipped into unconsciousness Inuyasha managed to hear the man's mocking voice

'My name is Naraku'


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3:<strong>

* * *

><p>Kagome woke with a start. There was a deep pain in her stomach and a dry taste in her mouth. She listened to the sound of the room and heard nothing struck her as abnormal. In fact there was no one there. Feeling a little safer she went lay down again to sleep but she couldn't shake the feeling something was wrong. <em>'You big fraidy cat there isn't anyone there even if there was Inu-' <em>She sat up with a start. Where exactly was Inuyasha?

Standing quickly she reached out with her miko powers and let out a startled cry as the response from Inuyasha was incredibly weak. Grabbing her cloak and bow she raced toward Inuyasha's location.

'Hey where you going sweetheart' a burly man called from the bar and made a grab at her. Fire filled her veins as the man made contact. She bent her head and let her fringe cover her eyes.

'You _will_ unhand me at once.' She murmured threateningly at the man who dared block her.

'Ah darlin' don't be like that, me and you could have some fun' the man drawled wiggling his eyebrows suggestively and his companions sniggered at her situation.

'With all of us you mean' one shouted and they all laughed harder.

'I'm warning you, unhand me'

'I don't think so luv' '

With that Kagome snapped her head up and the man was surprised at the piercing blue of her eyes as she let her spiritual power flow through her. The whole room hushed as even the humans recognized a power they hadn't seen in years. Kagome slapped the man to touched her with her reiryoku charged into her vein the slap sent the man into his companions and knocked them all flat. Her eyes calmed to the usual brown as she pulled her spiritual pressure in.

'No one will speak of this' she whispered to the shocked crowd and as Kagome left the inn they all looked into their drinks wondering what on earth was in it that made them see a miko.

Kagome raced toward the ebbing youki that Inuyasha had and finally found him crumpled underneath a tree with a cry she launched herself at him and frantically looked for wounds.

There was a large wound in his chest dangerously close to his heart and the impact to the tree had dealt a large blow to his head.

'Oh Kami Inuyasha what happened?' she whispered.

Summoning her powers again she tried to heal him. It took a lot of concentration to heal him since his youki reacted to her reiatsu healing power. Her arms were trembling with the effort and she felt hopelessness wash in as there was minimal change.

The night sky decided to let loose a torrent of rain and it mingled with Kagome's tears.

'Don't die Inuyasha, please don't die on me' she chanted as she sobbed. Her hands still hovering over his wounds began to fall. She couldn't heal him, it wasn't in a miko's power to save youkai. She turned into Inuyasha's side and wept. Only his youki could save him. _'Only if I had youki I could give him what he needs. His only hope is if he could somehow wake up and try to heal himself'_

'Wake up Inuyasha, you have to wake up!'

There was no change

'Dammit Inuyasha wake up!' she yelled and accidentally sent sparks of her reiryoku at him causing him his own to react and protectively cover where she sent the sparks. She stared at her hands; she had never lost control like that before. Wincing she realized tit was probably due to her ill-advised display of power at the bar. She was going to regret that later. She went to check where she had accidentally burnt him to see how bad it was but was shock to see them healing before her eyes.

Blue sparks left her hands as inspiration struck her. She concentrated her offensive reiryoku instead of her healing reiatsu and shot small sparks at the wound.

As she hoped Inuyasha's youki reacted and went to protect his body from the purity meanwhile it jumpstarted the wounds healing process. After a few moments of concentrated flow of power Inuyasha started to groan. Pulling back her spiritual pressure Kagome collapsed exhausted in the mud next to Inuyasha.

The rain still pelted down and Kagome began to shiver.

'_N-Naraku'_

Kagome turned sluggishly to face Inuyasha.

'Huh?'

'What? Kagome? Why are you here?' Inuyasha asked and winced as he sat up.

'Never mind that, what on earth happened to you? You had me worried sick!' Kagome yelled then suddenly burst into tears again.

'I thought you were going to die…' she cried. Inuyasha looked surprised at the weeping girl and was even more surprised when she wrapped her arms around him

'Don't you ever do that to me again Inuyasha or I will bring you back and kill you myself' she whispered into his chest. Inuyasha was at a loss to do but he was a little touched by the girl who he thought hated him. The rain started to lighten when it finally stopped Inuyasha chose to speak.

'S'ok wench, I'm youkai and don't die easily.'

Kagome took a deep breath and pulled back.

'Can you please tell me now why you're hurt?'

Inuyasha received flashbacks of what happened and winced. Getting drunk and then almost killed wasn't very good for his ego.

'Well I guess it started at the bar…'

As Inuyasha spun his tale Kagome countenance darkened.

'So your telling me that you went on a Kagome hate-fest and ended up buddy buddying up with a psychopath named Naraku who tried to kill you for a scroll?'

Inuyasha nodded pathetically.

Kagome hit him in the arm.

'Ouch wench, ya' lucky I don't bruise easy or I would have got you back' Inuyasha complained but Kagome ignored him.

'You have to start picking better friends.'

'Hey at least I'm not the one insulting myself'

'How did I do that unless I'm your-' Kagome trailed off, 'you think I'm your friend?'

'Huh? What? No I don't need friends I'm not some pathetic human I'm a han-'

Inuyasha was cut off this time when Kagome leaned her head on his arm.

'I would be your friend if you wanted' she whispered. Inuyasha said nothing but pulled himself off the muddy ground taking Kagome with him. He jumped into the tree settled himself down with Kagome in his arms

'Whatever' he said and Kagome smiled knowing what he meant.

* * *

><p>The next day when they had sufficiently dried they decided not to enter the inn again but just take Hokoru and leave. Kagome was a little disappointed to leave her cloak and riding boots behind but with the look on Inuyasha's face she didn't want to cause him any more worry.<p>

They were resting by a stream when Kagome finally couldn't take it anymore

'What is the matter Inuyasha!'

Inuyasha didn't even bother reply he just sat staring into nothing. Huffing indignantly at being ignored she strode over to him.

'Inuyasha as probably your only friend I demand you tell me'

That got a reaction from him.

'Hey I didn't agree to be your friend so you take advantage of me'

'Hey anything to stop you sulking, what if I promise I wont do it again?'

'Feh… stupid wench'

Kagome didn't reprimand him this time.

'So what is the matter?'

Inuyasha sighed and his face fell again

'I've lost the only way I can prove myself.'

'The jewel?'

'Yes of course the jewel!'

Kagome looked lost.

'I don't understand'

'The key to getting the jewel is in the scroll and damn Naraku stole the scroll so I can never find the jewel'

Kagome looked shocked at him.

'You mean you don't remember what the scroll said?'

'Of course not that's what the scroll was for, to remember it for me!'

Kagome couldn't hold in her laugh.

'Hey! It isn't funny wench!'

'I'm sorry Inuyasha its just I saw the scroll once and remember it and you have had it all this time and cant remember a thing.'

'Hey now your just bragging not all people can remember- wait… You can _remember_ the prophecy?'

'Yeah sure it goes: _'The Jewel will grant the wish_, _But first you face the fear_, _With the Words of Time, They will become clear' _It is fairly wishy washy but I think if you want this jewel so much I suggest looking for 'The words of time' '

Inuyasha just looked dumbstruck at her.

'You remember…'

A light entered his face and he stood up.

'What are you waiting for let's go find these words!' he called and strode away. Kagome panicked and straddled Hokoru.

'Hey wait! Inuyasha we don't know where we're going!'

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the Western Land the current King heard the news of his youngest sons escape from the castle. He sat pondering on how exactly he should go about retrieving him when he heard a knock on his chambers door.<p>

'Enter' he drawled

In strode his proud eldest with his usual expressionless face.

'I have heard the news father, your hanyou son has shown his true colours'

'Silence Sesshoumaru he is your brother'

'Only half' Sesshoumaru replied haughtily

Inutaisho sighed and knocked a clawed finger gently against his temple. Somehow he had failed in uniting his family. Now his youngest had run off and his brother did not care. Almost immediately he formed an idea

'What of your thoughts, father?' Sesshoumaru asked as he recognized his father's pensive expression.

'Sesshoumaru I have a duty to ask of you'

...Later that day the king's eldest son was seen leaving the castle with a furious expression and his sword strapped tightly to his side

* * *

><p><em>Thankyou for reading. Please review so I can be inspired to write more. <em>

_-Evyira_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4:<strong>

* * *

><p>'I told you we shouldn't have gone this way.'<p>

'Shut up wench or I'll leave you behind'

Kagome made a scandalized sound and from her seat on the horse she kicked the hanyou's nearby head.

'What the hell was that for!'

'For being an insufferable oaf'

'You're crazy!'

Kagome went to kick him again but he jumped out the way.

'Stop that! How come you get to insult me but whenever I insult you I get hurt!'

'Because I'm a young lady that deserves to be respected and what's more-'

Kagome was cut off when Inuyasha slapped a hand over her mouth.

'Mmph…'

'Shush wench I hear something'

Kagome stopped trying to speak and started to use her miko abilities to sense the surrounding but pulled her aura back in after she felt them react with Inuyasha's youki.

'I have a bad feeling about this' he whispered and unsheathed his sword. It was none too soon when three masked figures burst from the foliage.

'Are you Inuyasha son of Inutaisho?' one of the masked men growled out.

'Who wants to know?' Inuyasha cockily replied. The figures apparently decided that they didn't want to talk anymore and unsheathed their own swords.

'Western Prince you shall die'

With that the three men attacked.

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru was growing steadily more frustrated. He was ordered by his father to retrieve his vagabond half brother who, in his opinion, did not deserve any notice from his esteemed father whatsoever.<p>

Tracking his brother's scent normally was as easy as killing him but the recent rain had washed his scent away. Snarling in frustration he only caught wisps of it where the rain had not touched. Even then it was hard because there was also an empowering scent of human nearby too.

But as a credit to Sesshoumaru's power and speed within five hours he found an inn where the scent of the half-breed brother remained untainted.

The residents weren't particularly forthcoming with their answers and he labelled them quite rather idiotic, both human and demon alike, as he had accounts of holy powers in the vicinity. How ludicrous.

One demon was a credit to his species and that's what spared the entire inn from certain death as the demon showed Sesshoumaru a battle site that had his half brother's scent imbedded in certain places. Not just his scent but also his blood. Smirking, he locked that scent into memory and just like that he could track the half-breed more deftly as blood scent was immensely more potent.

How fortunate for him that his half brother had been wounded so terribly.

* * *

><p>Kagome cowered under a tree as she watched Inuyasha fighting what she assumed were hired assassins. Inuyasha had already killed one but there was still two left and they were very skilled.<p>

Kagome fought with herself about whether she should use her powers or not. If she did Inuyasha would surely condemn her for it even if he said he was her friend but if she didn't Inuyasha might die.

Kagome held back a sob when she realised it was a too greater risk to show that she was a miko if she was condemned her family would be at risk too for producing one with holy powers. For now she would just have to rely of Inuyasha's strength and maybe she could find a way to help.

'Kagome! Run!' Inuyasha yelled as he aimed a slice at his opponent but his distraction cost him as the black-cloaked assassin made a shallow slice in his arm. He made a howl of pain. Kagome wished she could do what he said but she knew it would only make things worse because before when she jumped from Hokoru she had hurt her ankle. Now she was stuck under this tree and she had no idea where Hokoru was now, she assumed he had spooked and ran. She felt absolutely helpless.

Tears prickled at the back of Kagome's eyes when she saw Inuyasha get knocked back. She couldn't take being the powerless maiden any longer. There had to be something she could do that didn't involve her using her powers. She wiped her grimy hands over the back of her eyes to clear the tears and looked for a weapon she could use. A cry of triumph occurred when she spotted her hunting bow. Unfortunately it also caught the attention of one of the assassins too.

'KAGOME!' Inuyasha cried as he also saw the assassin's diverted attention. Fluidly he killed the opponent he had and raced towards her.

Meanwhile Kagome had grabbed her bow and panickedly tried to notch an arrow. Tears of desperation spilled out as she fumbled with the arrow and the assassin came closer. Claws out the assassin swiped her and Kagome stared wide-eyed into the assassins burning ones.

The sound of flesh ripping resounded through the clearing but Kagome felt no pain. She blinked a few times then saw the light go out of the assassin's eyes and his body fell limp. Looking down at herself she saw a sword tip protruding from the assassin's chest narrowly missing her own as well. Soon the sword shrunk back into the assassin leaving a bloody stain where it had been. The assassin fell to the ground revealing a narrow eyed Inuyasha behind him holding a bloody sword. Kagome was quite speechless and all she could do was take shallow breaths. She had almost died! It was a lot to take in. She was startled out of her ponderings though when she heard Inuyasha's voice.

'You…' he started, 'You idiot! Baka baka baka! What were you thinking?'

Kagome just blinked at him stupidly.

'I told you to run! But no you're too stupid to do that! What did you expect to happen! If it weren't for me you'd be dead! In fact I think you too stupid to live! You can't protect yourself and you can't even run away. _What were you thinking?_' he ended vehemently. Kagome fell apart. Tears started streaming down her face.

'I'm sorry Inuyasha. I couldn't help… I wanted to but I couldn't! It wasn't just me but my family too. I'm sorry Prince Inuyasha. I'm sor-' Kagome chocked on a sob and stopped her blabbering leaving a perplexed and uncomfortable Inuyasha.

'I told you not to call me 'Prince' anymore, hey stop crying… I mean it stop it.' He ordered flustered not quite knowing what to do. Groaning out loud Inuyasha looked to the heavens and picked Kagome up. After he had got his blush under control when she had snuggled into his arms still hiccupping with sobs he started walking away from the battlefield and started looking for Hokoru.

After a while soft snoring reached his ears and he realized Kagome had fallen asleep. Looking down at her he wrinkled his nose.

_Baka…_

* * *

><p><em>Please Review and Sorry for the wait.<em>

_-Evyira_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5:<strong>

* * *

><p>Kagome peeked at Inuyasha from the corner of her eye then quickly flicked her eyes in front of her again.<p>

It had been a day since the assassins attacked and Inuyasha hadn't said two words to her since. In fact the last thing he said to her was 'Here' when he handed her the reins of Hokoru once they had found him. Now every hour spent in silence was dragging Kagome deeper and deeper in despair.

Kagome knew that she would have been left behind long ago if hadn't remembered the prophecy. She also knew that whatever friendship he had offered before was long dissolved. The thought caused a tear to fall down her cheek. She saw Inuyasha sharp movement in the corner of her eye. She turned towards him and saw him clenching his jaw tightly and wincing. When he noticed her watching though he growled and stormed ahead. Kagome's expression didn't change but her hands tightened on Hokoru's reins.

Inuyasha's claws were digging into his palms and he could feel the skin breaking under the pressure. He was steadily getting angrier. All the wench did was cry.

_It wasn't his fault!_ It definitely wasn't his fault she was weak. He clenched his teeth as the saltiness of her tears reached his nose again.

_He couldn't take it anymore!_ He noticed that Kagome was watching him with huge brown eyes and it felt like someone had punched him in the stomach with an iron fist. He whined but turned it into a growl and stormed ahead to try and stay upwind her. He couldn't take her tears knowing somehow they were partly his fault. Now if only the tightness in his heart would go away.

They made camp at nightfall in silence and Kagome was at the end of her tether. They were on opposite ends of the fire and had been so ever since it was lit and hadn't even made eye contact. Now she considered herself a calm reasonable person but she just couldn't take the coldness anymore. Standing stiffly she clenched her jaw and stared cleared eyed at Inuyasha as her tears had long dried up.

'What the hell is your problem?'

From where he was sitting under the tree she saw his back instantly straighten as if she had poked him with a live wire.

'_My problem…_' he hissed darkly. Inuyasha stood and set his feet as though she was going to come at him with punches. Kagome wasn't sure yet if she was actually going to or not.

'You're the problem you stupid wench! I'm sick of having to save your sorry hide every time something gets rough, then having you go and cry about it!' Inuyasha shouted his anger rising. Kagome's mouth opened in shock.

'You arrogant jerk! I never ask you to help me! You act as though I'm this great burden to you but your wrong! I can take care of myself!'

'The hell you can, that guy was just about to kill you!'

'Hey I had my arrow and was going to get him its just you just go there first.'

'Liar! You had your eyes closed!'

'That's cause I didn't want to see that I killed him! You don't know everything Inuyasha.'

'_Prince_ Inuyasha to you!'

'Yeah well-' Kagome suddenly stopped talking as she process his words. _Prince_. She swallowed back a sob. If there was proof it was that. He just about said he didn't want to know her.

'Well _Prince _Inuyasha, I think I'll take my leave. Would you excuse me.' She said bitterly and bowed low. She looked up and glared into Inuyasha's startled eyes and then turned and strode off patting Hokoru goodbye as she passed still limping slightly. She didn't see Inuyasha involuntary movement to try and pull her back before he caught himself and even more importantly she didn't see the large balloon like youkai hovering right before her.

It took Inuyasha a couple of seconds to process what Kagome just did and how stupid he actually was. He almost slapped his forehead in frustration. He didn't mean half of what he said.

Its just he was so frustrated about what Kagome said didn't she know he could smell her lies. She just about admitted she expected to be killed by that assassin.

Clenching his hands so hard that he could feel the claws prick into his palm he stared where Kagome had just walked away.

Fully expecting her to wander back when she figured out she was lost he turned to jump into the nearest tree he was suddenly struck with the smell of youkai.

Hell it was so strong it had to have been around since they first set up camp. He cursed and realized that he had been blocking out scents because he hadn't wanted to smell Kagome's tears.

He raced after Kagome and the panic seeped in when he heard her scream.

* * *

><p>Kagome eyes firmly clenched closed she figured this had to be the most awkward and disgusting experience of her life. The giant youkai she had noticed hovering near her had very suddenly opened its mouth and closed it over her head but not before she had screamed. Now she was being gummed and slobbered all over.<p>

She supposed it was either a very old youkai that had lost its teeth or a baby that hadn't grown it yet. Best case scenario it was a type of youkai that didn't have teeth.

Unfortunately she was running out of air so she attempted to pull the thing off her head.

She stuck it lucky when she managed to press a place, which seemed to be a pressure spot on the youkai and it shuddered and opened its mouth again letting he slip out.

Her head finally free she wiped the saliva from her eyes and took a closer look at the youkai. It was about half the size of her and a bright pink. It had huge eyes and two antenna-like things sticking up out of its balloon-like body.

It was still shuddering slightly when suddenly Inuyasha jumped in and stood before her his sword unsheathed.

Relief turned to anger at his appearance as she remembered their argument. She scowled at his back. Feeling obstinate she stepped out from around his and dodged his grab for her and walked towards the youkai.

'What the hell are you doing?' Inuyasha shouted. Kagome ignored him and crouched beside the youkai that was still quivering and seemed to fade and reappear instantly every few seconds. It really didn't seem dangerous and Kagome wondered faintly if it was a ghost before giving it a poke. When nothing happened she poked it again.

'What are you doing!" Inuyasha cried it seemed as though he was ready to foam at the mouth. Kagome was about to poke it again before it spoke.

'Quit it, it tickles!'

Kagome jumped back and stared oddly at the creature.

'You can speak?'

'Yeah what of it, you got a problem with speaking youkai?' It answered almost seeming offended.

'No, no I'm just confused' Kagome replied. Behind her she heard Inuyasha sheath his sword and come closer.

'Maybe that's cause your stupid' it said slyly and yelped when Inuyasha drove a fist to its head.

'Don't call her stupid!' he snarled and then there was a pop and Kagome took a startled breath when the youkai disappeared in a puff of smoke.

She turned to yell at Inuyasha for killing it but a flash of orange caught her eye and where the balloon-like youkai had been a small boy like humanoid youkai with paws for feet and a bushy tail sat there rubbing a lump on his head.

'What you do that for baka!' it cried.

'Cause you shouldn't call people nasty things if you don't know them!' Inuyasha yelled back

'What you were yelling at her before! Hypocrite!'

'_Why you runt_…'

Kagome looked between the arguing males and was steadily getting angrier

'Hey just shut up!' she yelled so loud the night animals went silent. Both youkai rubbed their ears wincing.

'Will somebody tell me what's going on!' she continued.

Shooting a scowl at Inuyasha the small youkai began to speak grudgingly.

'My name is Shippo and if you cant tell I'm a fox youkai.'

* * *

><p><em>Please review.<em>


End file.
